


Lost and Found

by queenpierrot



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Established Relationship, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: He reached to where his friend once sat, trying to feel for him in disbelief, but he was gone. Without any warning, as if he had never been there at all.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Explored the concept of Frank and Matt trying to find each other after the snap.

Everthing changed when Thanos snapped his fingers.

Matt had been sitting in Josie's with Foggy when it had happened. It was early in the day, sure, but they had just closed a case and it was time to celebrate. The two of them had been laughing as they ordered another round when suddenly the bar grew silent.

Matt's heart clenched in his chest as a cold fear soaked his body as he listened to the sound of silence where had once been the laughter and heartbeat of his dear friend and coworker.

"Foggy..?"

He reached to where his friend once sat, trying to feel for him in disbelief, but he was gone. Without any warning, as if he had never been there at all.

It wasn't just the sound of Foggy that was gone, but as far as Matt could hear, there was so much more silence than a moment before.

Suddenly Matt could hear panic spreading through the city.

Matt turned to the bartender, "My friend-- What just happened?"

The bartender shook their head in disbelief, "Your buddy there just scattered like he was ash in the wind! And so did the two guys at the table in the back!"

Matt stood and took out his wallet and slapped his debit card on the table, "Close the tab, please, quick. I need to figure out what's going on."

The bartender nodded and quickly cashed him out, Matt putting his card and wallet away and leaving the bar.

Matt quickly made his way down the streets to his apartment. His phone started going off with the name "Karen" and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket, answering, "Karen? Are you okay?"

"Oh thank god, Matt!" The woman sobbed with relief on the other line, "I was worried you'd be gone! I can't reach Foggy--"

"He's gone. We were at Josie's."

Karen sobbed into the phone, "I don't know what's going on, Matt! First those aliens attacked, now this? It looks like half the world is gone, no one knows why or what happened!"

Half the world was gone. The silence that fell over the city agreed with that statement.

Frank.

"I have to go, Karen."

He decided not to go to his apartment after all, turning around and going the opposite direction.

This would be so much easier if Frank just kept the same number for longer than a week. Frank's affinity for burner phones had never bothered Matt more than it did in this moment.

He sighed in frustration as he tried thinking of Frank's usual stomping grounds and started on his journey.

It took him twenty minutes to get to the most recent apartment that Matt knew about, but it was empty. It still smelled like Frank, though, so he couldn't have been gone for more than a day. That was a start at least.

It was another twenty minutes before he got to the park that Frank frequented when he needed to clear his head. He couldn't hear him anywhere in the vicinity.

Another thirty minutes before he got to the rehabbed amusement park where Frank would go when he missed his family. Nothing.

Matt backtracked twenty more minutes and made his way to Frank's favorite Chinese takeout restaurant. He went inside and asked if their regular had made a call today, hoping to get the call back number from them if he had. No luck.

Matt went back outside and ran a shaky hand through his hair with frustration, rubbing the back of his head. He kept trying to think of more places he could find Frank.

If he could find Frank.

He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. He had to keep looking.

¤

Frank had been in the middle of interrogating a mobster when the snap happened. It had just been the two of them in the room, and had he not been holding up the limp bleeding man by the collar of his shirt when he dissipated he would be none the wiser that anything had happened at all.

"What the fuck?"

He quickly washed his bloody knuckles and went outside, the people on the street looking just as bewildered and confused as he felt.

"Hey!" He called to a woman who was walking around outside with panic on her face, "What's going on?"

The woman looked to him and shook her head, tears going down her face, "I don't, I don't know! I was in the bakery and the shop keep was about to ring me out when he just-- evaporated! My husband, too!"

Frank nodded and looked around, people on their phones presumably calling loved ones. He rubbed his face.

Matt.

He cursed at the fact that his last burner phone had broke a few hours ago when he had been fighting with the mobster that he had been interrogating when the disappearance happened.

He looked to the woman again, "Hey, can I borrow your phone?"

She nodded, taking it out of her purse and handing it to Frank. He dialed Matt's number, the only one he knew by heart anymore, and put the phone to his ear.

"This is Matthew Murdock, attorney at law..." Frank cursed as he heard the recording and hang up without leaving a message, quickly handing the phone back to the woman.

"Thanks anyway." He grumbled. The woman nodded and left.

He refused to believe Matt was gone.

Frank made his way downtown to Matt's office, trying the door only for it to be locked.

He made his way to Matt's apartment, breaking in easily and checked for his Daredevil suit, wanting to see whether or not he was in uniform or not, frowning when he found it. At least that narrowed down some of the places he might be.

Frank left the apartment and went to the bar he knew Matt frequented with his friend, Froggy was it? Whatever. But the bar was closed, so he couldn't be there.

Frank was quickly starting to get frustrated, to say the least.

Someone was walking towards him and he flagged them down, "Hey buddy, can I use your phone to call a friend real quick?"

The man nodded and took out his phone and gave it to Frank, who quickly dialed Matt's number once again.

"This is Matthew Murdock, attorney at law..." Frank hung up and passed the phone back.

"Thanks." He wished he had bothered to remembered Karen's number.

The man looked to Frank with pity in his eyes, "Is your friend gone too?"

Frank glared at the man, "Hey mind your fucking business." He growled out before walking around the man, heading towards the cafe that he knew Matt usually got coffee from.

He walked in and looked around the empty cafe and frowned before leaving again. He looked at the city's skyline and saw it was starting to get dark and frowned more.

Maybe he should go back to the apartment and wait it out. He'd have to come back eventually, if he was still--

He shook his head with a growl, not letting the train of thought continue.

Frank turned back around and started making his way down the street back to Matt's apartment. It took him twenty minutes to get back to it, the sun close to setting by the time he got there.

This time when he went to break into the apartment, he realized the door was already unlocked. His eyes widened and he opened the door, going inside quickly. "RED?"

Matt walked into the living room, eyes wide. "Frank? You're alive?"

Frank went up and hugged the smaller man tight, burrying his face in the crook of Matt's neck. "Yeah, Red. I'm alive."

"I've been looking for you for hours, Frank." Matt said, body relaxing against Frank's in relief as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "Where were you?"

Frank scoffed as he held Matt, "I've been busy looking for you. Why didn't you answer your phone? I tried calling twice."

Matt blinked in surprise, feeling a little guilty. "I don't answer unknown numbers. I wait for the voicemail and call them back."

Frank chuckled and pulled away, his hands still on Matt's shoulders, and kissed his forehead making Matt smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Frank sighed and rubbed his face, "Let's figure out something to eat, Red."

Matt nodded, turning and walking into his kitchen, "I'd say takeout, but the world is rightfully panicking right now."

"I could go for a home cooked meal." Frank said as he leaned on the island in the kitchen with folded arms.


End file.
